


Love Like This

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [37]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get a rather unexpected arrival much sooner than they thought.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Like This

It was late November and Kurt and Blaine are on their way to Kurt’s thirty six week appointment. He was rather nervous because he’s been feeling dizzy these last few days. He thought it was due to lack of sleep, but he thinks it’s something else.

Blaine took a half day at work so he could be with his husband for this appointment.

He drove through the streets of the city, getting to the hospital where Kurt’s OB’s office was located. Blaine glanced over at his husband and saw his hands were rubbing around his swollen belly.

“Nervous honey?”

“A little.” Kurt sighed and turned to look at Blaine. “I just want everything to be okay and for him or her to be healthy.”

“I’m sure they will be, babe. Remember just stay positive.”

“I know.” He sent his husband a small smile and gave another heavy sigh as they pulled into the lot of the hospital.

Blaine got out first and went around the car to help his husband then handed his keys to the valet worker. The couple walked into the building hand in hand and took the elevator up to the sixth floor where the offices were held.

Blaine could definitely tell Kurt was anxious from how tight he was holding onto his hand and how sweaty his palms were. But he stayed calm for his husband’s sake and gave him a warm smile during the elevator ride.

When they arrived on the floor, Kurt led the way to his OB’s office and opened the door, bringing them into the familiar cream colored waiting room. He checked in with the lady at the front desk then went to sit with Blaine while they waited.

His nerves were everywhere at the moment so he couldn’t keep still, fidgeting with his cold fingers as they waited for his name to be called. Blaine on the other hand, held onto Kurt’s thigh and slowly moved it back and forth to try and keep him calm.

“You’ll be fine, baby. Take some deep breaths.” Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes for a few minutes, putting himself and his mind at ease.

“Kurt Anderson-Hummel.” A nurse asked, standing in the doorway that led down a long hallway. He nodded and was brought to his feet by Blaine. They followed her down the hall where she took his weight first then brought them to an exam room.

Kurt sat on the bed and she wrapped the cuff around his upper arm to check his blood pressure. As it filled and tightened around his arm, he winced from the pain and suddenly felt dizzy again.

“It’ll be over in a few seconds, just hold still for me.” She said ready to write down the results.

He tried to ignore the pain but it wasn’t helping with how weak he was feeling.

“Hmm.” She hummed and took the cuff off his arm. “Your blood pressure is extremely high.”

“He’s been feeling really dizzy for a couple days.” Blaine, now concerned, addressed while holding onto Kurt’s hand.

“You’re most likely experiencing episodes of tachycardia which means your blood pressure is going a lot faster than it should be, especially being this far along in your pregnancy. Let me go consult Doctor Sawyer, then see what she recommends we do.”

“Well, what’s gonna happen?” Kurt asked just as she was about to step out of the room.

“We’d have to admit you to Labor and Delivery and you’ll probably be having your baby some time today or early tomorrow morning depending on how high your blood pressure is and if your dizzy spells continue. I’m gonna give her a call and will get back to you in a few minutes.” She walked out of the room and it was just the two of them.

“You okay?” Blaine asked and brushed his thumb along Kurt’s knuckles.

“I just wasn’t expecting to be having our baby a month early, you know?” Kurt sniffled from where he sat on the bed with his feet swinging back and forth. “It’s gonna be okay though. I have you with me so at least I’m not alone this time.”

“I’d never let you do this alone, Kurt. We’re in this together.” Blaine smiled and packed his husband’s lips with a chaste kiss. “Forever.”

Even though Blaine always made him feel safe, he still couldn’t grasp that they were gonna be welcoming their baby much sooner than expected. He felt completely unprepared since they didn’t have their bags packed or the car seat even in the car yet.

Their nurse came back and informed Kurt that he was going to be admitted right away. So she called down to the Labor and Delivery floor letting them know they were on their way then brought them down.

He was put into a room quickly and twenty minutes later, the doctor on call took a look at his numbers and told them that it was safer to deliver the baby than to continue to term with the pregnancy.

Kurt had to get induced and that’s when the adrenaline took over. Neither of them had any idea that today would be the day they’re possibly gonna be meeting their baby but it sure seemed like it.

He laid in the bed, anxious and scared about this whole thing. They surely weren’t expecting this outcome just from attending a normal check up. He knew his blood pressure was probably much higher than it was before from how nervous he was but he’d rather be safe than sorry if they waited. Plus, because of his high blood pressure, he was immediately put on an IV of magnesium sulfate which was used to prevent seizures with high blood pressure and preeclampsia. It made him feel terrible. It also meant that he was going to be stuck in bed for all of labor.

With Blaine sat beside him in a chair, he reached his hand out and let Blaine grab hold of it.

“Would you mind calling our parents and letting them know what’s going on? I really want them here and I don’t feel like talking to anyone, my nerves are too crazy right now.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Blaine smiled and stood up, giving Kurt a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” He said and walked out of the room, leaving Kurt alone.

When Blaine returned, Kurt was relieved to see Doctor Sawyer behind him.

“I got here as fast as I could. How are you doing?” She asked while checking the machine that was monitoring both his and the baby’s heart rate.

“I’m hanging in there. I’m very nervous that something may go wrong since they’re coming a month early.”

“You’re in good hands, Kurt. We’re going to keep a close eye on both you and the baby up until delivery. However, I would like to check you and see if you’ve dilated at all.”

“Okay.”

She pulled on some gloves and let Kurt spread his legs for her while she lifted the blanket, pressing two fingers into his entrance. She sighed and pulled them out shortly after.

“Unfortunately, you’re not dilated or effaced at all. So you have a long road ahead so that your body can prepare to have the baby. It could take up to twenty fours hours until you’re ready to push.”  
“Great.” He rolled his eyes, unamused at what she was saying.

“Well the good thing is your IV is starting to stabilize your blood pressure so I’m going to get you started on Pitocin to kick start these contractions. Then hopefully, this baby will come at some point tomorrow.”

“So, there isn’t much else to do other than that correct?”

“Yep. But you’ll be okay. Blaine is here with you, and he told me your families are on their way. You have nothing to worry about, we’re all here for you to cheer you on, and help you welcome your baby.” She smiled which made Kurt relax a bit from how confident she was.

“Thanks. I know Blaine would never let me do this alone.”

“Never.” Blaine added and winked at Kurt.

Doctor Sawyer started him on the Pitocin then left them, reminding them she’d be back in a few hours to see how he was doing.

Around 6:30pm, Carole arrived with Burt. She kept Kurt calm, monitored the baby’s heart rate, and explained all of the medications he was being given. It truly put him at ease.

Blaine was providing Kurt ice chips and keeping him comfortable, as were his parents.

It pained both Burt and Carole to see him in such a state but they knew he was working hard to bring their grandchild into the world and that’s by far the best thing they could ever ask for.

Burt sat next to the bed in a chair with Carole beside him. Blaine was sitting on the edge of Kurt’s bed, rubbing his legs since he was complaining from how heavy and sore they felt due to the Pitocin.

“So are we getting a granddaughter or a grandson added to the family?” Burt asked and smiled at his son.

“Blaine and I think it’s a boy but if we get a girl we’d be happy just the same. As long as he or she is healthy.”

“And that is all that matters.” Carole adds. “Right, honey?” She looked at Burt who sheepishly nodded at his wife.

“A grandson would be nice though. Someone to watch the games with and tell them all about cars.”  
“Yeah but if we have a girl she could like all that stuff too. Who knows our daughter could be an all star basketball player or race car driver.” Blaine said with Kurt giving him a look of approval.

“That is very true. But having your genes will probably indicate that she’ll be singing and dancing her way out of your body, rather than throwing free throws.”

All five of them laughed at Burt’s comment, highly considering the possibility of their child being a musical theater buff much like their parents. I guess they’ll just have to wait and see what they’ve been blessed with.

**\---**   
**(Roughly Six Hours Later)**

Shortly after midnight, Doctor Sawyer breaks Kurt’s water in order to speed things up and the Pitocin fueled contractions immediately get stronger. He went from being excited about each contraction to mentally having to prepare himself for the pain.

Thankfully, he was able to get an epidural which allowed him to get some sleep while his body continued to progress.

He was around four centimeters dilated when he began feeling each contraction again.

It started slowly until he was having difficulty trying to breathe through each contraction and squeeze Blaine’s hand to the point of nearly breaking it. The anesthesiologist quickly returned to fix his epidural and gave him another round of medication. Since he was unable to move around much, Blaine got on the bed behind him and let him lean forward as much as he could while giving him a deep massage.

Kurt let out gentle moans unable to suppress his noises. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated his focus on breathing, bringing his baby closer to meeting them.

“Blaine, can you rub my hips for me please? I’m starting to feel a lot of pressure.”

“Sure, love.” Blaine flattened out Kurt’s gown and started to press his fingers into his husband’s hips.

“Ooh, right there.” He moaned then hissed feeling the pressure tighten up. “Oh my god. Right there, B.”

“Boy that sounds awfully familiar.”

“Shut up!”

Blaine smirked remembering the exact night this child had been conceived. “Why? I thought I was great that night, you couldn’t stop screaming my name. The people five floors down probably heard us.”

“You were great, honey, and they probably did. I just don’t want to think about sex right now because you’re the one who put me here in the first place.”

“Hey it was a two person effort creating our son or daughter. You wanted it too.”

“I know I did, but I just want to focus on them right now not us having sex.”

“Okay, okay.” Blaine continued to push into Kurt’s hips, receiving more moans from his lover. “Is this helping at all?”

“Very much.”

“Good. Do you think maybe you want to try to get some sleep? Or is the pain too much?”

Kurt shrugged, he was exhausted, but his contractions were hell and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get sleep with these ones. He couldn’t even sleep while he was having Braxton Hicks at night, so how was he going to get through these contractions?

“I just want to get up and stay in your arms.” He muttered and sat back against Blaine’s chest. Blaine smiled down at Kurt and kissed just under his ear where the tender spot on his neck was, sending goosebumps down Kurt’s spine. “You always make me feel so safe and warm when I’m in your arms, like home. Somewhere I know I’d always be loved and accepted.”

“Aww, you make me feel the same way baby.” Blaine moved his head so that it was resting on Kurt’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around his husband’s upper body. “I’m so happy to be having a baby with you. We’re gonna be parents, Kurt. We would talk about this all the time in high school and college and now it’s actually happening. I get to become a daddy with the person I love the most.”

“I know.” Kurt began to tear up hearing his husband’s sweet words. “There’s no one in the world whom I’d rather be doing this with than with you.”

“Aww, Kurt.” Blaine squeezed Kurt and kissed his cheek. “I love you so much. Our son or daughter is gonna be so amazing when they get here.”

“Yep little Tracy or Hepburn.” Kurt added. “You’re still okay with those names right?”

“Of course I am, sweetie. You’ve had them set since we were seventeen. I think they’re perfect for our child.”

“Good.”

As they continued to talk and just keep each other company, relief soon returned and Kurt drifted off to sleep with Blaine still secure behind him.

**\---**

Around noon, The epidural failed once again and he was at seven centimeters. Kurt went from being completely relaxed to feeling a level of pain that he's never experienced before. At the same time, the baby’s heart rate began decelerating with each contraction.

His nurse had come in to check on him and was concerned to see the decrease in the baby’s heart rate. She watched the monitors closely and immediately paged Doctor Sawyer.

“We’re going to have to change your position, Kurt.”

“Is everything okay?” He asked and looked at Blaine with worry written all over his face.

“Baby’s heart rate is a little low so we’re gonna turn you on your side and I want you to use this.” She pulled a peanut shaped ball out of the closet and set it on the chair so they could move him. “Laying like this should improve the baby’s heart rate but I paged Doctor Sawyer so she can take a look.”

“Oh, okay.”

Kurt turned to his side and used the peanut ball between his legs. She had the bed elevated so that he was nearly vertical. That seemed to help a little.

He was also given an oxygen mask to improve the amount of oxygen the baby was receiving during these early decelerations.

It was a rather scary moment for him and Blaine.

Doctor Sawyer came right away to check on her patient and was glad the nurse did what she did, telling the two that this will help the baby’s heart rate go up. However, with the epidural still not working and the pain causing his blood pressure to rise again, she sent for anesthesia to fix the epidural for a final and third time before he was ready to push.

After that, Kurt asked for Carole to come in and help since the contractions were getting intense. He was having his third round of medication and the pain didn’t seem to subside so he just dealt with it as best as he could.

Still laying on his side, Kurt’s eyes remained closed with a cool cloth resting against his forehead. He wore the oxygen mask, taking slow breaths, knowing it was helping their baby.

Blaine stood next to him and rubbed up and down his back in slow movements while Carole pressed her fists just above his tail bone.

He let out a soft moan as Carole applied the counter pressure to his back.

“You’re doing great honey.” Blaine said while continuing to run his hand along his husband’s back. “So good.” He kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

The room was quiet and still, the only sounds that could be heard were the steady beeping of Kurt’s machines and his breathing through the mask.

The constant and rhythmic motion of Blaine’s hand going down his back felt good. He was able to think of their baby, how he or she was almost here. Going from something so small to a human being.

He couldn’t wait to see if they’re having a boy or girl.

A mini Blaine or mini Kurt that they can dress up in cute outfits, take long walks together around the city, teach them everything they know, and just love them unconditionally. That is all Kurt ever wanted for his family, for them to know they’re loved and accepted no matter who or what they are.

This child he’s about to have is so special, not only to him but to Blaine. His giving his husband the best gift any man could ever ask for and that’s to become a father. He gets to watch Blaine with their child and fall in love with him more everyday knowing the bond their son or daughter is going to have with him.

It’s a gratifying feeling, and in a few short hours, they were going to meet the person that’s going to make them whole as a couple.

He relaxed himself with his husband and stepmother near him, providing him their undivided attention, comfort, and support during this time. He knew he had a great team in his corner ready to welcome this child into the world with him.

As Kurt carried on with his thoughts, Blaine could tell his husband was doing better and giving himself a chance to just breathe and calm down before all the craziness happened. He couldn’t be more prouder of Kurt for baring their child and bringing them into their lives.

He was truly matched perfectly with his soulmate and couldn’t ask for anyone better than the person he’s fallen in love with. The one he’s felt he’s known forever and is just remembering him from long ago. The one who has Blaine’s heart for the rest of their lives.

**\---**

Finally at three in the afternoon, Kurt was fully dilated and given the okay to start pushing.

The moment was finally here. They were about to meet their baby.

Nerves started to set in but he had Blaine by his side and their families were waiting just outside for the arrival of their grandchild, niece, or nephew.

Everything felt like a blur to him.

Blaine and his nurse from before were at his sides holding his legs back while his doctor wanted him to begin to push.

The first few pushes felt like nothing was happening to him but when he started to feel the baby’s head stretch and squeeze it’s way out. He knew it was working and he used his pain into the force that was helping their child enter into the world.

His body has carried this child for so long and now it was working with a mind of its own to push the baby out.

Blaine watched as the dime sized head of thick dark hair grew bigger and bigger each time his husband pushed.

As the head crowned, Kurt screamed from the intense burning sensation in between his legs known as the ring of fire. Blaine praised him for what a great job he was doing and was amazed at how well he was doing.

There isn’t much he can do when he’s holding a foot while his husband was in a severe amount of pain. But he knew that praising Kurt and talking him through his pain was helping, so he stuck with that.

Another few pushes and the baby’s head had been delivered. Blaine happily sobbed seeing the face of his child as the baby began to turn while Doctor Sawyer checked for a cord.

“They’re so beautiful, Kurt.” He whimpered and tears fell from his cheeks. “You’re doing so good babe.”

“It hurts.”

“I know baby but you’re almost done. You’re so amazing.” He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead and pulled away as Kurt began to loudly groan from the pain and pressure.

“Push for the shoulders Kurt. Big push!”

“I can’t.” He panted.

“Yes you can.” His doctor encouraged him.

He sat up again as Blaine and the nurse pulled his legs back once more. He pushed hard, resulting in a very loud agonizing scream.

His chest heaving, he lays back whimpering from pain and exhaustion. Everything hurt.

His husband was a constant support, providing sweet words to him, “You’re doing so good.” , “The baby’s almost out.” , “Keep going, you can do this.”

“One more big push Kurt.”

Blaine and the nurse tightened their grip on Kurt’s legs, pulling them back some more.

Lifting his head from the damp pillow, Kurt dug his chin deep into his chest and pushed with everything he had.

“Push, push, push. Go baby! Push!” Blaine chanted keeping his eyes on his child as they were emerging into the world.

“Push Kurt! Big push!”

With a loud groan he pushed the hardest and strongest he’s ever had.

“Look baby. They’re almost out! Look!”

Kurt’s eyes fly open and he starts to sob at the sight of his child.

“Oh my go-o-od!” He cried seeing and hearing his baby for the first time in nine months.

Doctor Sawyer gladly put the newborn on the blanket that was draped over Kurt’s chest prior.

Kurt will never forget watching Blaine as the doctor put the baby on his chest. Seeing him become a dad was one of the greatest moments of his life and the emotions in that moment were truly overwhelming.

Blaine had big tears falling down his cheeks as he saw his child for the very first time. He checked in between his crying baby’s legs and cried even more with a bigger smile on his face.

“It’s a girl.” He started to cry even harder and bent down giving his husband a very wet and heated kiss. “We have a daughter!”

“She’s so beautiful.” Kurt sniffled looking down at his baby who’s loud wails were piercing but so amazing to hear.

“Here, let's do skin to skin and get her warmed up.”

His nurse and Blaine undid his gown then gently placed the baby right on his hot skin.

“I know sweet girl, I know honey.” Kurt quietly shushed her and calmed while still crying himself.

Everyone outside the room smiled and cried tears of joy hearing the sound of the baby crying on the other side of the door.

Her cries had quieted to soft sobs and hiccups as she laid on Kurt’s bare chest with a weak fist pushing against his collarbone.

“You were so beautiful, honey.” Blaine smiled and kissed his husband again. “I’m so proud of you.” He praised and ran his hand through Kurt’s sweaty hair.

“Thank you.” Kurt smiled through his tears and their baby girl let out another gentle whimper. “She’s perfect.”

Blaine nodded then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Doctor Sawyer handing him a pair of scissors with a smile hidden behind her mask.

“You get to do the honors, dad.”

He gladly took the scissors and cut the baby’s cord then cupped her wet head in his hand. She was everything to him.

After a brief moment of skin to skin, the team assessed the baby girl and one of the nurses was concerned about how lethargic she was. She wasn’t crying when they pricked her foot.

“Her glucose levels are very low.” They could hear the nurses speak amongst each other. “She needs to be brought to the NICU so she can be monitored more thoroughly there.”

“Is she okay?” Kurt asked. He squeezed Blaine’s hand trying to look over his doctor who was assisting him through the delivery of the afterbirth.

“She’s a bit lethargic and her glucose levels are very low so we’re going to transfer her to the NICU just to make sure everything is okay. We’ll have her back to you before you know it.” His nurse said and they wheeled their baby girl out.

Blaine stayed behind to be with Kurt while their daughter was being taken away from them. They both felt sick knowing something could be seriously wrong with their baby girl. Seeing their baby being rolled away in her bassinet to the NICU and not being able to go with her was tough.

About six hours after delivery, the baby girl passed her remaining glucose and oxygen tests in the NICU and she was brought back to her parents.

Kurt cried as she was put back into his arms and the family was given time alone to spend with their baby girl.

Blaine helped him with his gown again, then laid his daughter onto his bare chest. He pats the babe’s bare back and pressed his lips to his daughter's hair filled head. Inhaling her scent, Kurt held her close to his chest admiring her dark ringlets and porcelain skin was everything the two could’ve ever imagined for their sweet girl.

Neither of them sleep at all that night because they just wanted to stare at her chubby little cheeks and watch her breathe.

During the night, Kurt’s nurse had returned suggesting he try nursing his daughter so that both he and the baby can get used to it. So, with help from her and encouragement from Blaine, their little girl latched her lips around his nipple and began to suck the milk from his swollen breast. Thankfully, he hadn’t gained fully developed breasts over the course of his pregnancy, only swollen pecs.

Kurt smiled at the noises she made while she sucked the milk out. Her wide big bluish grey eyes were staring at him and her long black eyelashes were so perfect.

“You are doing so good, baby girl. You’re eating a lot.” He ran his finger along his cheek and couldn’t stop smiling at her.

She ate for twenty five minutes and was then burped by her mother.

Then finally, the moment he was waiting for since she made her big entrance, Blaine was able to hold his daughter for the first time.

The baby nuzzled her soft head in the crook of her daddy’s neck and Blaine’s heart soared. Silent tears fell from his hazel eyes as his daughter lay her chubby cheek against him, asleep. Sweet snores escaping her tiny lips, it was adorable hearing her sleep.

He warmly smiled at his husband who was watching them with loving eyes. Blaine could definitely get used to this, having his baby girl all curled up on his chest, dreaming sweet dreams while she was still so little and innocent. He was meant to be a dad, her dad.

He was now responsible for someone. She was his life now, everything he’s meant to do in life is for her. She’s just what he needed and he couldn’t be any happier.

**\---**

The following day they took him off of magnesium and he was able to finally eat.

His dad and Carole brought him a sandwich and a salad with a large iced coffee. He was so glad he was able to eat and thought he was gonna have to rip someone’s head off if he wasn’t fed, especially with how out of hand his hormones were. No one wanted to see that side of Kurt.

Blaine sat on the bed with his husband eating his own food while his parents, in-laws, and friends all got to meet the newest addition to the family.

His mom was holding her and swaying back and forth as she stared down at her sleeping granddaughter amazed at how much she looked like Blaine when he was a baby, thanks to those curls she inherited.

“Did everything go okay with the birth?” Carole asked from where she sat in a chair beside Kurt’s bed.

“For the most part yeah. It all felt like it went by so fast, Blaine watched the whole thing so I’m glad he was able to witness her being born.” Kurt smiled at his husband, who’s cheeks were turning bright red as he blushed. “It was the most amazing feeling watching his face light up when she first came out. I’ll never forget it.”

Tears welled in Blaine’s eyes and he gave Kurt a kiss as they awed at the couple.

Once everyone was given the chance to hold the baby, she was placed back into her cot right next to Kurt’s bed. They all talked with each other for a while then were kicked out by Kurt’s doctor, but for good reason. He and Hepburn were able to go home later so when they returned back in the room, everyone was glad they could go home.

Kurt and Hepburn were discharged later on that day to go home. Both were excited for their next steps into parenthood with their new baby girl.  
When they got to their apartment, it was still a little messy since they left two days ago, not expecting to be coming back with their baby. But they didn’t care and just focused on welcoming their little girl to her new home.

Blaine carried her carseat in and set it on the floor in their living room area. Kurt reached down and unbuckled her, taking her out of the confined space.

She whined and balled her fists, face scrunching together ready to cry.

“I know, baby, I know.” Kurt brought her close to him and rocked her back to sleep. “There.”

Blaine helped him up and they walked down the hall into her nursery, which was the first thing they finished, so thank god.

Kurt lowered her into her crib and pulled the blanket over her tiny sleeping body. He let out a soft sigh and felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. Blaine pulled Kurt into him and placed his hands on Kurt’s slightly swollen belly. It hadn’t gone down all the way but was empty, feeling like jelly.

“Let’s let our girl sleep while mommy and daddy get some much needed sleep.” He said and kissed his husband.

“After you my love.”

Blaine smirked and took Kurt’s hand, leading him across the way to their bedroom. He closed the door, leaving just a crack in case Hepburn woke up. They climbed into bed and were out within seconds, both knowing that they could be interrupted any minute.


End file.
